You're My Mine Wolf-san
by didiong
Summary: Cerita seorang gadis klasik dengan seorang pemuda berlatar berbeda dengan pemuda kebanyakan. Cerita yang melibatkan emosi di antara mereka. Please read and review


Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Title: "You're My Mine Wolf-san"

Main Character: Shiho Miyano, Kudo Shinichi, Saguru Hakuba (sementara ini jika tidak ada perkembangan)

Genre: Romance, Drama (sementara ini jika tidak ada perkembangan)

A/N: Hai, Didiong disini, kali ini saya ingin mencoba membuat cerita dengan latar berbeda dari cerita saya sebelumnya. Ide yang saya buat ini hanyalah ide umum, maaf jika ada kesamaan, tidak ada sedikitpun saya berniat melakukan penjiplakan. Setelah membaca cerita ini saya ingin mendengar pendapat para reader tentang cerita kali ini (baik flame, kritikan atau apapun itu). Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari EXO WOLF dan GROWL.

ENJOY READING!

"Shiho?" Seorang pemuda tanggung, dengan buliran peluh yang menetes deras jatuh di antara ke dua alisnya yang bertaut rapat. Surainya pun tak luput basah dengan buliran peluh. Bahkan aroma shampo berbau maskulin yang tadi pagi ia pakai sudah bercampur dengan aroma khas tubuhnya yang menguar. Hal-hal kecil tersebut tidak membuatnya surut untuk mengejar gadis yang namanya sudah berkali-kali ia lafalkan dengan lancar tapi dengan nada penuh rasa khawatir, tapi gadis itu tetap memacu jalannya dengan cepat. Kedua tungkainya yang jenjang ia langkahkan dengan panjang, meskipun hatinya hancur tapi rautnya tetap tenang seperti air tanpa riak, tenang tapi dalam dan mencekam. Membuat pemuda itu semakin kalut dalam rasa bersalah.

Sungguh, ia menyesali telah melukai Shiho Miyano, gadis blonde bermarga Miyano, anak dari pasangan Elena Miyano dan Profesor Atsushi Miyano. Sepasang ilmuwan gila yang nyawanya telah di renggut oleh sekelompok organisasi gelap yang menjadi buronan kepolisian Jepang bahkan FBI. Gadis yang menangis setiap malam merindukan pelukan hangat pelepas rindu yang selalu mengekang hatinya rapat dan sakit.

Tapi pemuda itu tadi dengan jelas telah melukai perasaannya dengan membentak-bentak gadis itu dan dengan lantang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak berniat menyakiti Shiho, tapi ia hanya tidak tahan Shiho yang selalu menyiksa dirinya, ia sangat merindukan kalimat sarkas yang selalu mengalun dari kedua bibirnya tersebut. Kata-kata seorang intelektual yang selalu ia nantikan setiap pagi untuk memberinya sekadar semangat untuk menjalani hidup yang membosankan ini.

Shiho yang dengan pikiran dewasanya, dan bahkan Shiho yang memarahinya setiap hari karena alasan klasik dirinya tidak mau makan. Sungguh, ia merindukan itu. Bukan gadis yang kini menutup dirinya semenjak kepergian tokoh penting dalam hidupnya beberapa minggu silam. Gadis yang kini menjadi seorang wanita rapuh yang seakan-akan menjadi abu jika seseorang menyentuhnya, dan gadis yang kini selalu menangis dengan pundak kecil yang bergetar seiring dengan isakannya yang memiluhkan hati orang yang mendengarnya.

Kali ini Saguru Hakuba mempercepat langkahnya dan menghalangi Shiho tepat beberapa centi di depan gadis itu dengan nafas memburu yang syarat dengan lelah. "Apa lagi hah?" Desis Shiho tak sabar dan ingin sesegera mungkin melepaskan diri dari pria di depannya. "Tunggu dulu, setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku" ucap Saguru masih dengan nafas memburu dan pikiran yang berkabut. Shiho berlalu dengan setengah berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi atau bahkan hanya sekadar suara pemuda tersebut.

Gadis tersebut berhenti ketika kedua matanya berhadapan dalam diam dengan pintu atap sekolah, tangannya meraih kenop pintu dengan ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memutar kenop yang terasa dingin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia mengintip diantara celah pintu, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya melewati pintu. Kedatangannya di sambut dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar lembut, menerpa sebagaian rambut dan wajah gadis tersebut. Lantas gadis itu menghirup nafas legah setelah yakin tidak ada seorang pun disana. Ia berdiri sejenak di bawah pelapon yang cukup tinggi dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Mencoba melenyapkan segala pikiran yang mengganggunya.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata itu jatuh dan membuat penglihatannya memudar, ia memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menghentikan air yang kian jatuh membentuk jejak air mata samar.

"Hey cewek, kau sedang apa disana?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru melompat tepat di depannya, entah dari mana, tapi sepertinya dari atas pelapo. 'Hey tunggu! Sejak kapan pria bodoh itu ada disini? Aku tak menyadarinya dan.. Apakah dia manusia? Dia jelas-jelas (sepertinya) melompat dari atas sana? Terakhir.. BAGAIMANA CARANYA NAIK KE ATAS SANA?!' Sementara Shiho sibuk dengan pikirannya, pemuda itu sudah berjalan ke arahnya, menundukan kepalanya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu dan bertanya dengan polos "apa yang seorang gadis sepertimu lakukan disini dengan air mata yang menyisa disana?" Tangan pemuda tersebut terangkat hendak hendak menghapus jejak air mata tersebut tapi Shiho telah menepis tangan itu dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tajam "aku tidak membutuhkan sentuhan dari tangan orang sepertimu, dasar pengganggu hidup orang" desis Shiho jengah.

Pemuda itu memutar matanya bosan dan kembali berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan wanita sensitif satu ini, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti dan ia membalikan wajahnya "hey cewek, aku sudah disini lebih dahulu darimu dan jika kita bertemu lagi aku ingin tahu namamu, ohya kau bisa memanggilku Kudo" Shinichi Kudo, pria tersebut tersenyum tipis tapi tulus dan kembali berlalu.

Setelah pintu di belakangnya tertutup Shinichi terdiam sesaat, sensasi apa ini? Hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dan rasanya benar-benar berbeda, sesuatu di dalam dirinya benar-benar terasa memberontak. Kakinya goyah dari pijakannya dan ia terduduk dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya erat, menahan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar menyiksanya secara perlahan. Tapi Shinichi tidak ingin larut dalam gejolak tubuhnya, ia mencoba bangkit dan berjalan dengan menjadikan tembok di sebelahnya sebagai tumpuhan tubuhnya yang mulai limbung. Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu yang membuat dirinya seperti ini

"kita akan bertemu lagi" Shinichi berujar dengan percaya diri, karena nalurinya berkata demikian. Perlahan bayangan Shinichi telah hilang diantara tumpukan kardus yang menutupi setengah ruangan tersebut.

Saguru Hakuba, pemuda itu terus berlari dengan langkah yang mantap dan terburu-buru melewati koridor yang sedang dalam suasana ramai, tak jarang ia menabrak seseorang dan ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tadi mendengar dari salah satu temannya bahwa ia melihat Shiho berlari ke arah atap sekolah, membuat Saguru semakin cemas, ia takut jika nantinya Shiho akan.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Saguru menggelengkan kepalanya keras membuat dirinya pening dan menabrak seorang pemuda beriris biru tapi ada kilatan lain dalam manik itu ketika pandangan Saguru menyapu teliti pria tersebut, entalah mungkin hanya perasaan Saguru, tapi sepertinya pria itu sedang kesakitan menahan sesuatu "kau tak apa?" Saguru bertanya dengan kakuh dan hanya di balas dengan lambaian tangan. Saguru pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri, bukannya ia tidak ingin membantu pria itu walaupun ia menolak secara halus, tapi gadis Miyano itu menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Saguru menapaki tangga menuju atap sekolah dengan tak sabar. Ketika dirinya tepat berada di ambang pintu, ia memutar kenop dengan paksa dan membuat bunyi 'DART'. Bunyi itu berhasil menghenyakan gadis yang dari tadi ia cari. Shiho membuang muka setelah mengetahui Saguru yang datang. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dan memaksa Shiho agar melihat dirinya tapi Shiho berontak dan seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Saguru kehilangan kesabaran, ia mencekam pundak Shihio sedikit keras, membuat gadis itu berdecit nyerih. Saguru menatap gadis itu prihatin dan frustasi lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah gadis itu. Dan..

Shiho menampar Saguru hingga pemuda itu mundur 2 langkah ke belakang. Meninggalkannya dengan tatapan benci.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak sudih mengenalmu lagi" desis Shiho garang dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Saguru terpaku di tempat, kembali menyesali tindakan gegabahnya, seharusnya ia bisa mengesampingkan luapan emosi dan nafsu yang bergejolak, tapi gadis itu; Shiho Miyano marah padanya dan membuat pikirannya tidak rasional. "Aku mencintaimu Shiho" isak Saguru di tengah kesunyian dan desiran lembut angin menenangkan.

A/N : bagaimana menurut kalian? Pantaskah ini diteruskan? Dan saya ingin tahu, pendapat kalian tentang tokoh Shinichi dalam cerita ini. Akhirnya.. Saya minta di review yaaa ^_^ arigatou sudah membaca cerita nista ini


End file.
